How Mega Man Joined Super Smash Bros
by FanficsofChaos
Summary: As you all know, Capcom hasn't been very kind to our good ol' blue bomber in the past few years. He's had four cancelled games, and he's had enough of these shenanigans. He decides he will set out to prove that he deserves to be in the next Super Smash Brothers installment, but of course there are robot masters in his way, trying to stop him from fulfilling his plans!


It was peaceful in the year 20XX as Dr. Wily has been defeated for the eleventh time. Rock and his sister Roll have been helping Dr. Light around the lab to build his next lineup of Robot Masters.

"Rock, can you come here please?" Dr. Light called. Rock rushed over to him and looked up at his father cheerfully.

"Yeah, dad?" he replied. Dr. Light smiled and from behind his back he pulled out a letter.

"We just received a letter this morning from Capcom, and it seems they are calling you to their headquarters for the creation of a new Mega Man game!"

Rock wasn't sure what to make of this. He's had four games cancelled recently, and he had a feeling that this was going to be a waste of time. However, as his AI was like a child's, he pushed all negative ideas aside and became very excited. "Can I go, Dad? Pleaseeeeee?"

Dr. Light chuckled and nodded. "Yes, son. Good luck with your new game!" Before he could even finish his sentence, Rock was already out the door and running towards the city. "Something tells me that they're gonna screw over X as well sometime in the distant future..." he quietly said to himself.

* * *

Rock realized that he should enter Capcom's building in style, so he transformed into the super fighting robot, Mega Man! As he neared the building, he saw a few men walking out with a poster reading, 'Smash Bros. Fighters Wanted!'. He hid behind a telephone booth and stuck his head out a little making his signature derp face. Once they left he came out of hiding and continued moving towards Capcom HQ.

Mega Man noticed that following him was one of those stupid fan made robot masters and this specific one was named 'Egg Man'. He was very round and chubby and ran around threatening other robots for things called chaos emeralds. He ran up to Mega Man and said, "WHERE ARE MY EMERDOODS?" Mega Man shook his head and told him he has no clue. Egg Man got very angry and picked rocks up off the ground and threw them everywhere, hitting a few people in their heads. While he was distracted Mega Man shot him with his Mega Buster and took his weaponry.

"Now I've got your power!" Mega Man said to Egg Man, really ticking him off. Egg Man punched Mega in the face knocking him over. Mega Man knew that if he didn't attack this would be the end. He switched to the weapon that was nicknamed 'PINGAS' in his databanks and he didn't change colors, but only grew a stupid looking mustache. His Mega Buster transformed into a strange looking long and hard object in which he swung around. It collided with Egg Man and he went flying across the universe at light speed as Mega Man yelled, "SNOOPINGAS USUAL I SEE?"

"I HATE THAT ROBOT...!" he yelled as he flew into the depths of space. Now that the coast was clear Mega Man finally entered Capcom's building and went over to the front desk. A nerdy woman wearing a shirt reading 'I hate (Mega Man Helmet picture)'. She was reading a game guide about Street Fighter and was ogling Ryu's body.

"Oh... I love your sexy hadouken...", she was saying, almost in a whisper. Mega Man picked up on this easily and started laughing really hard. The woman looked up and saw him laughing and began blushing furiously. "O-oh it's you. Yeah yeah, I know you were called here from the developers, so go get lost you blue freak." Mega Man nodded, still unable to get over her embarrassing act, and walked through a hallway leading to where a meeting was taking place. He entered the room and a group of game designers/developers were all gathered and waved to Mega Man. The one that seemed to be the leader spoke up.

"Oh hello, Rockma-"

"Call me that and I will bust you up, mega big time," Mega Man corrected him. "As you know I am not tied by the laws of robotics anymore."

Brentalfloss appeared out of nowhere and had something to say. "Yes because you showed that in Mega Man 7 which sucked big dinosaur bawls." Mega Man did not like when anyone insulted his games so he teleported Brentalfloss to the dark side of the moon. MMM. Ra moon. The game developers were not very happy about his violent act so they told him he must leave and he will never get a new game ever. When Mega Man refused to leave they called for their security guard, which happens to be the first of the next generations of robot masters.

"Propane Man, please escort the old news out of the building," the leader commanded. Mega Man looked at the new robot angrily. He shot a charge shot at it but nothing happened.

"You see at strictland we don't take shit from bitches. Propane Man said to Mega.

Propane Man grabbed him by the head and dragged him out of the building. The woman at the desk watched and was laughing at his misfortune. Right when they reached the door Propane Man lifted Mega off the ground and lifted his leg.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" he said and kicked Mega Man right in the butt, making him go flying 10 miles away.

When Mega Man landed he realized that he managed to absorb Propane Man's power. When he tested it to make sure it worked, he quietly mumbled to himself, "I've got the strangest feeling someone's gonna kick his ass."

* * *

Mega Man walked home and felt very sad about not getting a new game. Then he remembered that poster about Super Smash Bros, and his mood lifted faster then Jack Black's boner during cock pushups. He decided that the next day he would travel across the world until he got to Nintendo, and then he would be victorious!


End file.
